Turn of Events
by Danceingfae
Summary: Sequel to Whirlwind - due to high demand! Shantel leaves with Legolas and Gimli to join in their adventures, meeting many new characters and finds out some interesting information
1. Default Chapter

Here it is the sequel to Whirlwind. In this story it may go a little slow but I'm gong to be pulling in characters that are not in middle earth and taking this on my own little spin. Hope you have fun reading this and please let me know what you think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Packed and ready to go, Shantel took one last look at her room before slugging her back pack over her back. Leaving the room, she saw Aragorn standing there with Arwen, now his wife. 

"You shall always have a home here," Arwen said hugging Shantel. "I shall see to that."

"And I will put up no argument," Aragorn said hugging Shantel as well.

"Probably because you know she'd kick you butt," Shantel playfully hit Aragorn's shoulder. Smiling he ruffled her hair, making Shantel playfully howl and pat her messed up hair down. Down in the courtyard, the hobbits were ready for departure as was Legolas and Gimli sat on their mounts. The plan was to depart together, then part just before Fangorn forest. Shantel would treasure the time but was also trembling for it, because it meant that soon she wouldn't see the hobbits for a while. No more late night comforts with Frodo, Pippin or Merry's jokes, or Sam's way of looking like he had his hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you ready to go?" Frodo came forward taking Shantel's hand.

"Let's get rolling," Shantel nodded and got ready to climb onto a horse with Legolas when Aragorn called out to her.

"A moment Shantel, before you go." She turned and saw Arwen bringing forth a horse, dusty colored with silver hair.

"With is Foralin, sister to Asforoth, my horse," Arwen said then placed the reins in Shantel's hands. "She is a gift to you, for your travels."

"Oh this is too much," Shantel stopped when Arwen held a hand up.

"No argument," She said with a smile and Shantel smiled back at her.

"Thank you," Shantel hugged both Arwen and Aragorn again. Seeing Gandalf there he was going to be riding with them, as was Elladan, Elrohir, and Haldir and his group.

"Are you sure that you will not accompany us at least part of the way?" Elladan begged his sister.

"You must, we will miss you dearly," Elrohir joined in and both gave their sister puppy dog eyes. In the end she gave in and was soon going with them, as was Aragorn. The ride started out quiet, no one really too sure of what to say, not wanting to say good bye's yet. Shantel search through her mind, trying to think of something to say to some one, when a thought came into her head. 

"It's a small world after all.." She started. Every one looked at her like she grew a third head then was pulled off of Foralin and gagged by Elladan and Elrohir. 

"imf mfff mmrr," Shantel said as the laughing group watched her chase the twins around the horses forgetting to take the gag off. Stopping she pulled the gag off, it wasn't tied very tight and glared at the twins, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"You could have said that you didn't like the song!" Shantel threw her hands up in the air and mounted Foralin. She had sung that on purpose knowing it would get a reaction. They resumed their way until it became close to nightfall. Reaching the road where it crossed, they knew the next day they would all take separate paths, and not see each other for a very long time, if ever. As a fire was being set up, Shantel saw Legolas setting up a tent. Sneaking up behind him, which she only succeeded in because Gimli was talking to him, she leaned real close to his ear while he was bending over.

"Can I help?" Shantel asked, surprising the elf who knocked her over. Falling back Shantel felt something crack about mid back and she lay there for a moment.

"Shantel are you all right?" Legolas was over her in an instant, checking her before he moved her.

"Ow," Shantel said slowly and moved her legs. Success so her back wasn't broken. Reaching behind her she pulled out poles for the tent, two of which were cracked in half. As Legolas opened his mouth Shantel spoke over what he was going to say.

"Hey this ain't my fault, they must have been flimsy for me to have broken them so easily so don't blame me for breaking the tent," Shantel said as Legolas shut his mouth. Seeing Gimli close by laughing Shantel sat up.

"It's not funny!"

"Sure it is lass," Gimli said between chuckles. "Especially when you hear that those were for firewood because they were damaged."

"Oh," Shantel turned back to Legolas who had his hands on his hips now. Giving him a half smile, he gave her a small smile to show he wasn't mad and turned her around steering her away from the tents. 

"Go talk with the hobbits," Legolas suggested as he gently pushed her in that direction. Sticking her tongue out at him, she went over to Frodo and sat next to him. He wasn't as sad and down as he was when they first returned after the war, but he wasn't the same as when she first met him either, not counting the fact that he was running from the Nazgul.

"How are you doing?" Shantel asked.

"Fine as can be expected," Frodo replied quietly. "I just feel tired, as though I'm worn, very worn."

"With you talking like that it makes me feel like I'm never going to see you again," Shantel said quietly. 

"It could be a possibility," Frodo agreed. "I do not believe that I am going to die any time soon, but something will happen." They were interrupted by Merry and Pippin running over being chased by Sam. They had gotten into the food and eaten up all the mushrooms.

"After I catch you I'm going to…" Sam shouted as they ran past. Frodo and Shantel laughed watching them run over to where the tents were being set up. They nearly toppled over Gimli and Legolas jumped out of the way. The rest of the evening was peaceful as all realized that this would be the last evening together for a long time. They traded songs and tales before everyone but Shantel retired to bed. It was cloudy tonight, but she lay on her back watching the clouds and let out a sigh. A light breeze drifted by gently brushing on her face.

She was woken in the morning by a slight shaking by Legolas, who helped Shantel stand and then she stretched looking around. The horses were packed and ready to go while breakfast was being passed out. After hugs and a few tears, they left the others as they headed off for their first location, Fangorn forest. It wasn't until nightfall that they reached the forest and settled down to make camp. Gimli was still uneasy about the place but willing for Legolas to give it a chance. To pass the time, Gimli started to talk of the caves and riches found there.

"My father Gloin, has a vast collection of jewels from the horde of Smaug, when he was defeated by the folk of the river." Gimli said. "There were mountains of gems, that sparkle greatly as they eyes can see."

"All this talk of gems, I assume you take great worth in their riches," a female voice said from the forest. Legolas pulled out his bow as Gimli stood up with his ax. Shantel watched as the figure, covered by a hood and cloak stepped out, hiding her face.

"Aye I do, as I also take pleasure in their beauty and rareness," Gimli nodded on guard.

"Who are you, state your business," Legolas demanded.

"You do not recognize me?" The female asked and then shook her head. Taking down her cloak, the firelight highlighted her face. Her hair seemed to shine with the colors of the rainbow, and her eyes sparkled brightly. As she moved slightly it was found that you could see right through the hair, as her eyes were also clear.

"Danielle!" Legolas exclaimed putting down his bow and rushing forward to embrace her. She was very beautiful and Shantel found herself subconsciously using a statistic when she would play dungeons and dragons with her friends. She had the poise and grace of a model, not thin to where her bones stood out but a slender figure, many would find pleasing to the eye.

"I'd give that a twenty in Charisma," Shantel whispered. Charisma stood for looks and socialization abilities with others.

"Who are you?" Gimli asked as he lowered his ax in wonder. The last time he had the look on his face was when he saw the Lady of the Wood. Legolas turned and gestured Danielle forward.

"Gimli this is Danielle," Legolas introduced. As he passed Shantel, he grabbed her left hand and pulled her ring off, giving her a wink, as he slipped it in his pocket. "This is Shantel."

"Please to meet you," Danielle gave her a gentle smile. "Please let me tell my companions that they may come forward."

"Who else is with you?" Legolas asked walking with her.

"Two others," Danielle said as they disappeared then returned. Two males were by her, one had hair the color of Topaz his eyes also the same, but it was the other that caught Shantel's eye. His hair was a blue, deep blue, like his eyes, but that's not what took her breath away. This guy was better looking than Legolas and Shantel felt a blush on her cheeks as he gave her a smile.

"Be careful," Danielle whispered next to Shantel. She turned not even seeing how she got behind her. "He's good looking, smart, and the problem is he knows it." Danielle said as she sat down. Shantel sat down fighting the impulse to go to where the guy was, who she learned was named Lavitz. The other guy was named Tolqwist.

"I know what you are," Gimli said with amazement in his voice. "You are Jumi, you have cores, which are gems." They simply looked at him as if measuring him up.

"What do you mean?" Shantel interrupted. "I don't understand."

"Our people," Tolqwist said still looking at Gimli. "Are from a place called the Bejewelled city. Very few of us venture out so it's not very common to see many of us. Our souls are in the gems which is a part of our body and don't take lightly to those who trade them for riches or for wealth." Now Shantel understood why Danielle sounded so offended when she first stepped out, and why Legolas took her ring, her diamond ring.

"Our hair and eyes reflect our gems," Lavitz stepped in. "For example I am a lapis lazuli, Tolqwist is a topaz and her." He casually gestured to Danielle. "She's a diamond." Danielle's eyes flashed as Lavitz gestured to her so casually. Legolas saw this and stepped over putting a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Just wait I'm going to get him one day," Danielle whispered. Legolas gave her a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, which she gave him an appreciative smile for. As they settled down talking about Krom, where the three started out from, Lavitz talked the most enjoying the attention and explained the artifacts they were wearing.

"They are called Clade," Lavitz gestured to his blue bracers. "Knoff," He points to Tolqwist topaz sword, and Guhe, which Danielle has on her head but it's hard to see." Talking more of their adventures, Shantel didn't miss the looks that Danielle shot over at Lavitz whenever he made a snobby response about her, but she also saw, Danielle looking over at him with a different look in her eyes. Most of this stuff going over her head, Shantel pulled her discman out and picked out a CD to listen to. 

"I'm going to walk out over here, not too far," Shantel said, while Legolas and Gimli nodded. Starting the player, Shantel listened to some Lorena McKennit until she felt some one tap her on the shoulder. Taking off the ear phones, she saw Danielle standing there.

"Can I sit with you, I can't stand being by that thing," Danielle hissed pointing at Lavitz. Shantel turned seeing Lavitz having a big smile on his face as all listened to him. 

"He certainly enjoys the attention," Shantel mentioned as Danielle sat down. 

"Yes I know," Danielle sighed sitting down as Shantel nodded for her to. "He has his good moments but most of the time he treats me like I'm nothing. It gets so frustrating."

"I've known guys like that," Shantel nodded. 

"What do you have there?" Danielle pointed to the discman. 

"Oh it plays music, listen," Shantel put one of the earphones in Danielle's ear and after turning the volume down hit play. She saw Danielle's eyes widen as she listened and looked to Danielle. 

"This is fascinating, how did you come across such a creation?" Danielle asked.

"It's something from my home, I'm not from this land," Shantel explained her story to Danielle who listened very intently.

"That sounds amazing," Danielle shook her head with a small smile.

"Shantel, we got a question for you," Legolas called from by the fire. The girls returned and sat down again. "These three are going to be passing through Fangorn Forest and will be stopping by some caves there for cleansing of evil. We've been invited to go, are you interested?"

"Sure I don't see why not," Shantel shrugged. It couldn't be too tough, Danielle and Lavitz both looked like they were not the combat type, while Tolqwist looked like he could hold his own. How bad could it be?

When the sun rose in the morning, Shantel had her stuff packed ready to go, while the jumi were finishing up. Danielle was doing a ritual she explained so she can perform spells, and Lavitz, after meditating for fifteen minutes, was preening with his mirror. Curious Shantel went over and sat down next to him.

"Hi there," She greeted.

"Hello," He replied not looking. Shantel thought for a moment then jumped when Lavitz spoke to her.

"Did you realize you were staring?" He asked a big smile on his face. 

"I uh," Shantel blushed again ducking her head. "Sorry didn't mean to."

"It's all right," Lavitz got up and pulled Shantel to her feet. Putting an arm around her shoulder he steered her over to the horses.

"Would you like to hear the story of how I saved my previous masters life?" Lavitz asked as Shantel nodded.

"Must we hear that again!" Danielle yelled, making Lavitz grin even bigger. Shantel hung onto his every word, not able to help but ooh and sigh at the descriptions he gave. As he finished his tale, she realized that she was acting like a fangirl groupie and tactfully stepped away from him.

"Why aren't you nice Danielle?" Shantel asked. Lavitz lost his grin.

"Because she is not worth of my time or effort." He simply replied curtly. His change in attitude surprised Shantel and she muttered an excuse about having to go get her horse. They rode through the wood, taking in all the beauty of the tree's and the wonderful smell. Shantel was disappointed that they didn't see Treebeard or any of the other ents, but maybe they had their reasons to stay hidden.

All too soon for Legolas, and not a moment too late for Gimli they exited the wood and soon found the caves that the jumi were talking about. Dismounting they looked at the entrance and saw they could walk two next to each other. Tolqwist and Danielle took the front, Lavitz and Shantel was put in the middle as Legolas and Gimli were in the back. While walking they looked around, Shantel kept sneaking glances at Lavitz and scolded herself for it each time. Finding a door, Tolqwist leaned up against it listening before pushing it open. Nothing was in there but storage stuff. Walking down a few more feet, an orc jumped out from behind Legolas who Gimli quickly cut down.

"That's one for me," Gimli boasted. Legolas gave him a grin, but then cast a worried look to Shantel. She had a short sword, but not much experience in hand to hand combat. He remembered Pelennor Fields almost did her in. He knew he'd have to stay close to her if things got more serious.

"Shantel you don't have to go further," Legolas said getting everyone's attention.

"No I'm fine," Shantel shrugged. "I trust you guys." They continued on but found nothing in any of the rooms they found. Almost like they were all evacuated knowing that some one was going to come. The last room in the very back was a huge room, with a few small doors in the back. Tolqwist stepped in first looking around, then beckoned the others to come in. 

Reaching the middle of the room, there was a shout and dozens of orcs stormed the room, surrounding them. They pushed Shantel into the middle as they circled around to face the attackers. There was maybe about two dozen orcs, more or less. 

Looking around, Shantel saw Tolqwist take four out with one swing from his sword, but more moved in to take their place. Lavitz was casting what Shantel swore were called Magic missiles, as Legolas and Gimli hacked away each taking count. She turned to see, Danielle hitting the orcs with a mace, which took a few hits before they fell. The orcs pushed in closer making combat harder. 

With a shout, Tolqwist busted out separating himself from the group and leaving Shantel exposed. Lavitz saw this and turned casting a spell her way. Danielle defended Lavitz's back as Shantel felt like she had a shield covering her. Pulling out her sword, she swung at the orcs, while it seemed many couldn't hit her. A few got a few cuts and scrapes on her but nothing bad. All but four were left when a low laughter filled the room distracting them. A male dressed in dark robes, and had flowing white hair walked into the room.

"Nice to see you could handle my pets so well," He cackled. "But none of you shall leave this place alive." Raising his hands he cast a spell, blowing everyone off their feet. Tolqwist got to his feet and charged in to hit the apparent wizard, while the others were left to take care of the four remaining orcs. One was killed in the hit leaving three. Gimli and Legolas took care of one easily as Danielle looked around checking for Lavitz and the others. Finding them all right, she turned her gaze on Tolqwist to see if he needed any healing. Shantel stepped back, she could barely handle the orcs, she knew she couldn't handle this wizard guy, and felt herself come up against a body.

Before she could say a word, she felt something slice into her neck, and warm fluid flow down her front. Looking down she saw that it was red and realized what it was. A short choked gasp came from her and it seemed that a shout of her name was in the distance. Falling first to her knees then onto her stomach, she lay coughing and gagging. She felt a hand touch her back, and a chant beginning over her. All was starting to fade then Shantel found she wasn't choking anymore, in fact she felt even more better than before. 

Getting up slowly, Shantel touched her neck, felt the fluid, but there was no wound. Turning she saw the hand on her shoulder was Danielle's who gave her a gentle smile. Legolas and Gimli gave her a grin before they joined Tolqwist battling the wizard. 

"Watch this," Danielle said pointing at Lavitz. Shantel watched him chant then saw a sphere of fire come out, and he directed it over the wizard. As soon as it hit, he jumped out of its way but was looking bad off. Tolqwist ended up giving the wizard his final blow and Lavitz did a wave motion, dismissing the fire sphere.

"Shantel are you all right?" Legolas rushed back over.

"I hate that question but I'll let you get away with it for this time," Shantel gave him a you know better smile. "I'm fine, thanks to Danielle." She gave the jumi another smile to which she returned.

"Yes it's good to know that she is good for something," Lavitz casually commented as he passed by this time getting a glare from both girls. Ignoring them he passed by.

"I don't want to be rude but I don't think we'll be joining any more adventures for now," Legolas said. "I think this was too much for Shantel."

"I'll agree to that," She nodded. "I'll stick to paper and dice when it comes to this stuff." The others gave her a questioning look but she waved them off. When they finished searching the room, Shantel found herself not remembering ever being so happy to breathe the forest air. In her back, there was an extra set of clothes, but Shantel wanted to bathe before changing not wanting to get the clean clothes dirty.

They went with the jumi to a nearby town, Shantel was thankful her cloak covered her clothes. Finding an inn, they went in. Shantel saw all the gazes of the girls go to Lavitz and a few to Tolqwist as the men looked to Danielle. Several men got swatted on the back of the head by women with them. The jumi insisted that they pay room and board for them and got each their own room. Shantel went up to bathe and change before she returned down stairs and found Legolas was sitting at a table with Gimli, both talking, while Tolqwist was favoring a drink. Shantel didn't see Lavitz but figured out where he was when she found a group of females around some one. Danielle was in her own little circle and beckoned Shantel over.

"This is Shantel," Danielle said, as many of the men nodded and smiled at her. Not used to so much attention, Shantel blushed but felt a little unpretty as she stood next to Danielle. As if sensing her discomfort, Danielle excused herself and took Shantel outside with her.

"What is wrong?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing, it's silly really," Shantel shrugged. "I just feel a little intimidated because you are so much prettier."

"Shantel it's part of my race, we are, more pleasing to the human eye, fair like men believe elves are fair," Danielle explained. "I'm not trying to outshine you at all." Danielle seemed to think for a moment then turned Shantel back to the inn. Both girls went upstairs to Danielle's room and Danielle told Shantel to wait a moment.

"Look at yourself in the mirror," Danielle instructed. Turning, Shantel did. She saw Danielle behind her take off her cloak, and she looked a little less fair, but still very beautiful. Walking up she put it on Shantel's shoulders. Suddenly she seemed much more prettier and couldn't help but admire herself.

"How did you do that?" Shantel asked.

"It's the cloak," Danielle explained. "Magical qualities about it. I honestly bought it, because Lavitz has one as well, it's simply more powerful. I am a little bit jealous of how he keeps getting better looking." Shantel smiled and took one last look at herself in the mirror before taking off the cloak.

"Here," Shantel gave it back. "Take it before I decide not to give it back." Danielle laughed and put the cloak back on.

"Now I want to tell you something important, even though I look your age, my companions and I are much older," Danielle said. 

"You age like elves?" Shantel asked.

"No we age slower simply and live longer than humans," Danielle said. "But that wasn't what I was going to tell you. What counts in life, is what's up here," Danielle pointed at Shantel's head. "And what's in here," then she pointed at Shantel's heart. "Believe in yourself and you can do anything, that's how I put up with Lavitz arrogance and Tolqwist change of moods. He hasn't said much but goes from hot to cold very quickly."

"Can I ask one favor?" Shantel asked shyly. Danielle nodded. "You don't have to but I'm just curious, can I see, what your core looks like?" Shantel ducked her head not believing that she just asked but then looked up. Danielle smiled and lifted her shirt, revealing a diamond where her belly button would be. 

"Thank you," Shantel said and Danielle put her shirt back down. 

"Shall we return back down stairs?" Danielle asked. Shantel nodded and followed her back down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle, Lavitz, and Tolqwist are my characters from Chosen - a Jumi's tale. I breezed over their adventures simply because I'm not going to type it all out twice. Any who's interested in learning more about them, read the story, if you liked what you saw here, you will love the rest that goes with it. Just a side note, if you do read it, this won't happen in that story, they won't know Legolas simply because they are in a different world, and best thing is, you don't have to know much about D&D stuff, it's all mostly explained in the story! Okay I'm done with my little advertise on my fic, should I keep the jumi in a little longer or pull in some different characters?


	2. 2

MaverickGirl: Thanks, here's a new chapter that I came up with

BlahBlah: What about Scott? He's still there… some where… okay I'll make a mention of him in the chapter :o) Thanks for putting me on a favorite list :o)

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Thank you :o) Here's the next chapter!

Ainu Laire: We'll have to wait and see what happens to Scott, or if Shantel ever finds anything out about him :o) I'm going to try to keep it as LOR as possible, seeing as to how that is the category it's in. Any other characters will be simply glimpses. The main characters will remain the same. The location is still middle earth, just past Fangorn at this point, little inn on the side of the road :o) Another favorite list yeahh!!!

~*~

In the morning, Shantel was woken by someone pounding on her door. Sitting up suddenly she looked around before remembering that she was still at the inn, that the three jumi brought Legolas, Gimli and her to. The pounding restarted, reminding Shantel of what woke her as she scrambled out and staggered to the door.

"What da ya want its…" Shantel paused as she looked at her imaginary watch, seeing as to how it got broken. "It's too early, who is it?"

"It's Legolas, let me in." Shantel opened the door and stared at the elf. 

"I was having a good dream," Shantel said as she yawned. "It was about ice cream, and whip cream, with fudge…"

"That's wonderful but we have to get going," Legolas grabbed Shantel's arm steering her back inside the room. "Where's your clothes you need to dress quickly."

"Why what's going on?" Shantel was started to feel more awake from Legolas urgency.

"It's horrible, the worst thing that could possibly happen," Legolas muttered throwing clothes at Shantel.

"What is Sauron back?" Shantel was starting to worry herself.

"It's worst," Legolas got up and grab Shantel by both her arms. "I just received word from my father that he had chosen me a bride!" She stared at the prince in disbelief, and coughed as the laughter bubbling up inside threatened to come out. Seeing the weird look on Shantel's face Legolas frowned.

"What you're not…" Legolas stopped as Shantel nodded her head and started laughing hard. He let go of her as she stumbled to the bed sitting down. "This isn't funny." The elf crossed his arms and glared at Shantel who now was hiccuping as she tried to stop laughing. Both were sobered up from the issue in the next instant when a scream erupted from down the hall. Looking out of from Shantel's room, they saw Gimli running down the hall as fast as he could go. Behind him was Danielle throwing crumpled bits of parchment, and anything else she could at the dwarf.

"You sneak!" She screamed. "How dare you sneak into my room!"

"I wan merely trying to see if you were awake!" Gimli yelled as he ran. "But what a vision," He finished in a whisper as he past Shantel and Legolas into his room, locking the door. The two ducked as Danielle ran past and up to the room, Gimli was staying in hitting it.

"Careful Danielle," Lavitz said as he walked by her. "Or he might get the impression you're interested."

"Shut up Lavitz!" Danielle yelled at him.

"I think I'm going to stay in here until she cools down," Shantel said as she ducked back in. Sitting on the bed, she waved Legolas over. He sat down and she gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry that I laughed," Shantel said. "I just couldn't help it, you were acting like it's the end of the world."

"I do not want to marry, yet father feels that I should even though my older brother, Tuthinel, is married with one child, last I heard." Legolas sighed.

"So can't you simply tell him how you feel?" Shantel asked.

"He won't see reason," Legolas said. "He certainly didn't see reason when the dwarves invaded our realm, unintentional as it was." Shantel nodded and remembered from the cartoon of the hobbit, Legolas father was in it, but thank god the elves of Mirkwood were not that scary looking.

"We will have to travel there next so I can politely refuse." Legolas made a face like he was swallowing something nasty as he said this. "I figure we get there as soon as possible as stop any further planning."

"So we're going to leave the jumi?" Shantel gave Legolas a half grin.

"It's probably a good thing for Gimli's sake," Legolas leaned over looking out the door. It was quiet now. "Why do you want to stay in the company of Lavitz?" He put up a hand to his chest as he puffed it out, imitating a snobby person.

"Well if I can just stare at him it would be okay," Shantel thought. "I mean he is good looking, and he's got a great voice, Legolas stop waving your hands at me to stop I'm not finished. I simply have to say he's…" Shantel smiled remembering what she called Legolas once. "He's Lavolicious."

"Am I now?" Shantel gasped as she saw Lavitz leaning in the doorway, smiling like he heard every word she said.

"How much did you hear?" Shantel asked feeling her face burn.

"I would assume everything, for all you said is true," Lavitz said and stood up. "But we will not be going to Mirkwood, our artifacts." He pointed to the bracers as he said this. "Tell us of another location we must see to."

"Too bad," Legolas said. " I was thinking I could possibly persuade Danielle into doing a favor for me."

"What favor?" Danielle was walking by when she heard this. Legolas explained the arranged marriage again as the two listened.

"I'm sorry about that," Danielle gently touched Legolas shoulder. "But what could I have, oh." She stopped realizing what he meant. "And what would you tell your father once we don't marry? He'll start all over again."

"True," Legolas sighed.

"Well you'll just have to face him," Shantel stood up. "And I'll be there with you like Gimli. Right Gimli?" The two jumi turned to see Gimli tip toeing behind them, trying to sneak past. He froze and gave Shantel a glare as she made an apologetic face. TO his relief as well as Shantel's and Legolas, Danielle just turned abruptly and walked off.

"I have more to bother her about," Legolas laughed to himself.

"You know, back where I live, people would think you have a crush on her," Shantel said. "Is that it? DO you like her?"

"Shantel can you see me settling down with one female?" Lavitz leaned close to Shantel looking in her eyes.

"I uh, well I," She wasn't sure how to respond especially since his eyes were so memorizing.  
"See," Lavitz stood up breaking the spell. "I should get my stuff, we'll be leaving soon as well." As he walked off around the corner, Shantel leaned over looking from his legs up when Legolas smacked her arm.

"Ow what was that for!" Shantel rubbed her sore arm.

"You have some one!" Legolas scolded.

"Yeah, I was looking, not touching!" Shantel grumbled and gave Legolas a helpless grin. "Let me get my stuff and I'll be ready to go." It wasn't too long, before everyone was down stairs, Gimli made sure to keep himself a good distance from Danielle as they said their good byes.

"It was great to meet you all," Shantel said as she shared a hug with Danielle and shook Tolqwist hands. She went to shake Lavitz hands, then gave up and hugged him too as he gently patted her shoulder.

"Well met friends," Legolas told the three. "Be safe in your journey, and we shall meet again."

"I'm sure we will," Tolqwist said. Gimli was simply standing on the edge not saying a thing. Feeling bad for her friend, Shantel leaned over to Danielle.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Shantel whispered. "I've known him for a while, he's really a good guy, please say something to him?" Danielle sighed but gave Shantel a small nod.

"Farewell Gimli," Danielle said, getting a surprised look from him. "Next time we meet I trust you will not enter my chambers again." Ducking his head he nodded, but was able to see the small smile Danielle gave him and Shantel's even bigger grin. The jumi disappeared down the road, as a few words of conversation drifted back.

"So I heard you were taking the dwarf up now."

"Shut up Tolqwist!" Danielle scolded. Shaking their heads the three turned a different direction to make for Mirkwood Forest. Legolas explained they knew they would be getting close by the change in the trees.

More trees," Gimli groaned. "Why couldn't your home have been underground?"

"But it is Master Dwarf," Legolas replied with a grin. "Or did you father not tell you that?"

"I will not repeat the words of my father about Mirkwood," Gimli said. "I will make my own decision on them."

"Uh guys," Shantel interrupted. "What's that on the road?" Looking ahead, there were about two people standing in the road, not moving as the group came closer. Their dress was in tattered rags, but they were armed with a sword and an ax. Legolas and Gimli road in front of Shantel telling her to stay back

"Good day, can you spare some food to weary beggars?" One man asked.

"I'm sorry we have nothing to spare," Legolas said in his authoritative tone. "Now move aside."

"Please?" The other joined. "We have not eaten in days!" Shantel was looking from her vantage point and pulled out a piece of Lembras. 

"Here!" She tossed this by as one guy caught it. "Split it and there's food, now can you move?" Instead of moving the men tried to walk towards Shantel, earning a bow pulled in front of them, as Gimli pulled out his ax.

"Stand aside!" Legolas ordered.

"No harm meant," One said. "Merely wanted to thank the maiden."

"You can thank her from a distance," Gimli joined in the debate.

"Thank ye kindly mistress," The men said as they stepped off the road. Steering Shantel around, they waited until they were out of earshot.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked.

"Well they said they were starving, and we'll be at your dads soon," Shantel shrugged. "Why?"

"Those are thieves," Legolas said. "Rogues. We must ride quickly to make sure they don't come back with numbers." Shantel glanced behind, then followed Legolas quickly as he started to ride off with Gimli. They rode hard until dark, and had to rest and make camp. Getting a fire started, Legolas left then returned with a deer.

"We'll have some meat tonight," Legolas said as he started to skin it. Shantel grimaced then thought to herself, 'Don't be silly think of where hamburgers come from.'

'Yeah but you don't skin the cow your self.'

'So, it's still the same thing, I'm not skinning the deer.'

'But it's still gross, I'm sure about all that blood and the guts and…'

'It probably isn't all that bad.'

'You think so? I dare you to go over and help then.'

"What? Me? Wait a second.'

'But I thought it wouldn't be so bad.'

"I don't, well fine, I'll prove it!' Shantel stood up and shook her head.

"I'm arguing with myself," Shantel sighed. "Great I'm head to the loony bin, Hi Legolas can I help?" standing by him, Shantel looked and saw yes there was a lot of blood, but Legolas and Gimli seemed to be doing it in a way where they didn't get it everywhere, like she thought it would.

"Are you sure?" Gimli asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just curious," Shantel shrugged and swallowed. Okay maybe she couldn't stomach this. "But I think my curiosity is satisfied so I'm just going to go and sit back down and…"

"Just a moment, you can help," Legolas said. Reaching over he pointed to some wood. "Feed this to the fire so it doesn't die."

"Okay!" Shantel grabbed the wood and all but ran out of there. 'Okay inner voice I guess you kinda win that one.' The food was prepared and cooked and Shantel found that it didn't taste that bad, in fact.

"Hey this taste like chicken!" Shantel said after a mouthful.

"No it doesn't lass," Gimli said his mouth full.

"Okay it doesn't," Shantel nodded and smiled. "It just sounded like a good saying to say right now."

"You are an odd one," Legolas smiled. 

"And you're now just figuring this out?" Shantel asked innocently.

"No I am now just making that comment," Legolas said and got up slowly walking over to Shantel. 

"What are you doing, this is my dinner," Shantel said protectively cradling her food. "You can't have it!" And she started to bark at him, quiet little yips.

"It's not the food I'm after," Legolas said as he came closer.

"Dude, you're scaring me," Shantel got up and started to back away. "You're acting like the guy who can't get a date!"

"A what?" Then Legolas pounced when Shantel wasn't expecting it. Pinning her to the ground, he started to tickle her sides as she kicked and tried to throw him off, as she laughed. Gimli was cheering Legolas on, as Shantel tried to get enough breath to speak.

"St-st-stop!" She gasped. "You're g-going to m-m-make me pee m-my pants!" This got Legolas laughing hard enough for Shantel to push him off as she caught her breath.

"You evil elf!" Shantel scolded playfully. "I should rat your hair!"

"What is 'rat' your hair?" Legolas asked. 

"When you brush it the wrong way and make it all puffy," Shantel said. "It was a big thing in the sixties and eighties, especially in the movie Grease."

"Okay what is Sixties, Eighties, and a movie Grease?" Gimli asked. 

"The sixties and Eighties are time era's," Shantel explained. "And Grease, that was a great movie, a story about a girl and guy and it has songs about how they fall in love. My favorite song, I embarressed my friend with this one. On her seventeenth birthday, we were walking down the street at night, when I stepped forward and started to sing as loud as I could:

Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee  
Lousy with virginity.  
Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed!  
I can't! I'm Sandra Dee!

Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day.  
I was not brought up that way!

Don't come across, even rock hearts have lost  
Their hearts to Doris Day

I don't drink, I swear,  
I don't rat my hair, I get ill from one cigarette!

Shantel stopped seeing the confused looks on the guys faces. She was acting out the song as she sang it but sat down once she stopped.

"Sorry forgot it doesn't make much sense unless you've seen the movie," Shantel said. "It was really funny though, my friend was blushing bad." The two simply nodded and gave Shantel a gentle smile.

"So I'm okay even in all my weirdness?" Shantel asked.

"Yes, even in the weirdness," Legolas said and stretched. "We should get some sleep, Gimli I'll wake you for second watch."

"Can I help?" Shantel asked as she yawned. 

"Yes you can help by sleeping," Legolas said. Bedrolls out, Shantel stretched out on it and hummed Summer Nights to herself as she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Scott my man, how have you been?" Looking up from his desk, Scott gave his boss, Derek, a smile.

"I've been better," Scott said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't want to ask you to so anything you're not ready for, but," Derek sighed. "Shantel has been gone a long time now and I was thinking, my sister, she just came to town and was going to go out with me and my wife tonight. Why don't you join us?" Scott sighed himself and shook his head.

"I don't know," Scott said. "Some times I don't feel that I'll be ready to ever move on."

"Well I'm not asking you to marry the girl, just come out and have a drink," Derek boasted. "Can't hurt to do that could it?"

"No I suppose not," Scott replied. "Just understand if I'm not the greatest company."

"No worries there," Derek nodded. "I'll tell Cynthia that it's a go and to make sure Jodi is ready. We'll meet you there." Derek scribbled the address on a post it and walked off. Looking at it, Scott just didn't know what to think. Seeing other girls was not something he was ready to do, but maybe, this could help him not worry over Shantel so much. Not worry about her possibly being with anyone else, not that she didn't have a right to, it just still hurt. A tear rolled down his face as Scott realized he was crushing the post it. Flattening the paper out he quickly brushed his face off, thankful for the security of his cubical and decided to give it a try. Not to see another women, but to go out, maybe help settle his mind. 

Later that evening, Scott paused outside the Dance Arena. That's where he was meeting Derek was in this dance/bar place. With a pang, he remembered how Shantel use to love coming here and even though he didn't care to dance, she would. Dance with herself until some one else joined her, which pulled a little jealousy, but Scott wouldn't pull her out of the floor, he trusted her. He still trust her.

Going in, he was enveloped with a low techno beat. The dance floor was in the middle, while booths were set around the edge along with several small bars located around the area, it was a very big club. Paying the bouncer, Scott looked around and spotted Derek right away. As usual, Derek wore, the dark shirt with dark kaki's, and slicked back hair. His wife, wore a sparkly top, with matching pants, and next to her was a woman, who wore a low blue shirt, and black pants. Scott himself was wearing, jeans and a dark t-shirt. 

"Good to see you made it," Derek yelled, it was the only way to talk in some area's. "Cynthia and I were just going to dance so I'll leave you with Jodi to get aquatinted. Jodi that's Scott!" The two left as Scott tried to think of something polite to say.

"Should we move to a booth away from the speaker?" Jodie asked. Scott nodded and they walked to a side booth and sat down, one on each side.

"Cynthia told me that you're going through stuff and not to expect much," Jodi admitted. "But if I can help in any way." The last sentence was said suggestively as Scott figured what Jodie meant as she touched his hand.

"I'm sorry Jodi," Scott said. "I don't mind getting to know you, but it won't be like that."

"Oh," Jodie took her hand away in a pout. "Then how about a drink."

"I can order you a drink," Scott said and headed to the bar. The night was just starting and it seemed like it would be slow, Scott was not looking forward to this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waking during the night, Shantel looked around. There was a feeling of distress, but she didn't know where it came from. Putting her head back down she dismissed the feeling as something from a strange dream, and drifted back into slumber. Legolas woke her in the morning, as seemed to become customary as they ate and continued their journey on. It would be several weeks before they reached Mirkwood and a day or so before they would even be in his kingdom. Not much happened on the trip, besides future plans were made for going to the Lonely mountain to visit Gimli's home, then to see the Shire, that was one Shantel was looking forward to. 

The group had been traveling through fields and past many farmlands, with the occasional grouping of trees here and there. Soon, the tree's started to become more dense, thicker, and the sun seemed to be blocked out more and more.

"Legolas is there any light in your home land?" Shantel asked.

"Natural light," Legolas said. "Though the source for most is a question, but some is from phosphorus, and candles."

"I can appreciate Mirkwood, so far," Gimli said. "But still look forward to seeing your actual home."

"Well you won't have to wait too much longer," Legolas said. "In another day you will see what I have told you about."

~*~

I know it's a little shorter than normal but it seemed like a good place to stop there. I guess I could have gone on leaving a bad cliffhanger, but nah, too tired. I typed this when I really should have been in bed, so some parts I thought I might have dreamed may actually be in the story. Ah, adds to the entertainment I guess. 


	3. 3

I know it's been awhile since I updated but I have a good excuse, I'm planning my wedding which is to happen on December 27Th! It was suppose to be September of next year but the best man is in the army and I want him there so we bumped up the date. I'm nervous, and excited, and tritterey - is that a word?-

Anywho, mega lotsa thanks to Mabby who is going to be my Beta reader now. Thanks to her awesome corrections and suggestions this piece came out a lot better than I thought it could. Now my individual thanks to give out. 

Aislin2: I didn't think they arranged marriages either but I thought it might help with the humor I wanted to throw in. one thing I also noticed, after I made the arranged wedding announcement for Legolas, I start to plan my wedding for next month! I swear that was coincidental! As for Lavitz, he had to hear the conversation about himself, I don't think his ego is big enough, riiiiight!   
I love it when I can make people laugh, lol! Just don't do what I do, try to eat and read at the same time :o) This chapter is a bit longer, I think.

Mabby: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Did I say thank you yet! Oh and I have to tell you, my role playing pals got a kick that you liked Lavitz the best. To know them better future chapters in a story called A Jumi's Tale will give you the chance :o) I think I'll finish this story first though. I could use a beta reader on the other one… not that I'm hinting at it or anything :o)

D*A*W*N*A*T*EL*L*A: Okay typing your name is work :o) I'm glad you like it so far. I'm hoping I can get this done before the new year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The sun glistened above in the blue sky, but light traces could only reach through the trees, giving the place a low glow. Shantel looked around, thinking to herself the name Mirkwood no longer suited the place, it simply wasn't murky enough. Most likely since the war, it has lightened up, less evil, more light, but she wasn't sure. There was no way for Shantel to compare just by seeing it for the first time, but that didn't stop her from coming to her own conclusions.

"It will only be a little longer," Legolas said, taking a step forward, surprising Shantel and Gimli when he whipped out his bow. Spinning, he pointed it directly where Shantel was standing, causing her to freeze in reflex.

"Whoa, Legolas chill," Shantel said, holding her hands in front of her.

"Why do you trespass in these woods?" Legolas questioned.

"Hello? You invited me," Shantel answered, more than a little exasperated, "I'm your friend, remember?"

"Put down the arrow, elf child," A voice behind Shantel said. She jumped not realizing that anyone was behind her and moved to turn around. A hand gripped her shoulder tightly, preventing it.

"Hey!" Shantel exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Legolas demanded. The voice Shantel heard was feminine, husky and deep. 

"I've come to ask you where the jumi trio went." The voice asked.

"I can feel power radiating from you, that is a lie," Legolas declared. Shantel could see from the corner of her eye that Gimli had pulled his axe out.

"You are a smart one," The female laughed. "I know where they are at this exact moment. In fact, I was just thinking of getting them a present but I do not know if leaving them your lifeless forms would be good enough."

"You can release your arrow, elf, but this girl would be dead before it struck," the female laughed, and Shantel noticed Legolas's hands tense. He wanted to let the arrow fly. "Perchance another time." Shantel felt herself be pushed forward and heard the swish as the arrow flew over her head. Landing on the ground nose first, Shantel softened the blow enough to simply bruise her hands. Rolling over onto her back, she looked for the woman, but no one was there.

"She disappeared," Gimli said, sounding amazed.

"Apparently all the perils in this world are not yet dealt with," Legolas said, replacing his bow. "Come, let us make haste, she is fast but we may find safety in my father's kingdom."

"Yeah, with that around, maybe your dad will forget that he wants you to get married," Shantel said, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Thank you for reminding me about that Shantel," Legolas shook his head with a small smile and gently pushed her back over.

"Ack!" Shantel jumped back up as Legolas started off. "Get back here you, you, elf, you! Gimli it's not that funny!" Shantel said to the dwarf who was chuckling as she followed Legolas. Towards the evening, they made camp, and Legolas and Gimli stacked the wood Shantel had collected for a fire.

"Are you sure this is wise with that woman out there?" Gimli asked.

"No, it might be best not to have a fire tonight," Legolas nodded and sighed.

"I hate it when you're right," Shantel sighed and rubbed her cold hands together. Legolas took first watch, then when Gimli was waken for his, Legolas went over and laid next to Shantel, trying to help keep her warm. She woke feeling his body shift and smiled, snuggling closer.

"Thanks, Legolas," Shantel said in a yawn.

"No worries my friend," Legolas said. "Here, let me return this to you." Legolas pulled Shantel's ring out and slipped it back on the appropriate finger.

"Oh yeah," Shantel hummed, "Thanks again." And then she drifted back to sleep.

In the morning, Shantel thought it was wonderful treatment they got. Elves from Legolas's kingdom had arrived to escort them to the palace.

"Your father feels you should have an escort home for you and your apparent friends," A golden haired elf said.

"Tuthinel!" Legolas exclaimed, seeing his brother. "Who told you we were here?"

"I received word," Tuthinel said and then gestured. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Gimli, son of Gloin," Legolas said, gesturing to the dwarf. "And this is Shantel, sister to Aragorn, King of Gondor."

"Adopted sister," Shantel added.

"I see," Tuthinel nodded. "Well come and see The Greenwood, you'll find it more peaceful then before Legolas, but there are still dangers about."

"Yes, Greenwood," Legolas nodded. "It will be good to have our home called by that name again. Greenwood is what the forest was called before the dark times befell us." Shantel nodded and followed in the middle of the escort. Not counting Tuthinel or Legolas there were four other elves around, all blond and fair. Mid-day they entered a grove of trees that seemed to head deeper into the ground, artificial light from phosphorous lit the way. Gimli was impressed by the caves, noting that much of it was natural and not manually carved. The hall they were in split off into two halls with a set of double doors in the middle. They reached up high, almost touching the ceiling, at an estimate it was about ten feet tall. A mural of trees and other plants were painted on it with intricate carvings as a border. Two guards were posted there and stepped aside as they saw the elves and company approach.

Opening the doors, the room inside had high ceilings, brightly lit, and beautiful furnishing and paintings lining the walls. Tapestries hung next to the throne, where sat Legolas father, tall and proud. Studying him, Shantel thought that if you made Elrond blond and features a little sharper they could be twins. Legolas stepped forward with his brother and greeted his father in Sindarin, while Shantel and Gimli waited. 

"Welcome home," King Thranduil said, standing up and gesturing to Gimli and Shantel to come forward. "Plans for the wedding will continue as planned, two nights from now."

"Father," Legolas said. "That is something I wish to speak to you about."

"No, need," King Thranduil waved his hand. "I am aware she is of your choosing and you are old enough to make your own decisions, though I may not agree with them." Confused looks were passed around the trio.

"Is your father mental?" Shantel whispered to Legolas.

"I'm not sure what to think at this moment," Legolas shrugged.

"Show our guest to their rooms," King Thranduil clapped his hands as two elves beckoned Gimli and Shantel. "By this eve, you should all be settled in and we can talk more over dinner." Legolas followed them to see where Gimli and Shantel would be roomed, before excusing himself to go to his chambers. A few doors down was Gimli's room and Shantel had to laugh when she heard him protesting.

"I do not need to bathe, I bathed barely a week ago!" Gimli shouted. "This is clean!"

"Gimli stop giving the elf a hard time," Shantel shouted from down the hall. "He likes to wash, really."

"Take away all my fun lass," Gimli shouted back, peeking out from around the door. Smiling she stepped into her room and saw that water for a bath was already there in a basin large enough for her to step in. Dropping her book bag, Shantel turned to the elf to thank her but was surprised when she pulled out a measuring tape of sorts and started to measure Shantel.

"What are you doing?" Shantel asked.

"Getting you proper attire," The elf replied. "I am Iteris, I'll be attending to your needs during your stay."

"Were all of you elves taught common tongue?" Shantel asked. She remembered Legolas telling her that many of the elves in his kingdom learned the common tongue but it was rarely used and sometimes not accurate.

"Yes, and in my home we practice daily to keep it fresh," Iteris said then put the tape away. "A gown will be delivered for this eve, but the dress will take a day to complete."

"Okay," Shantel shrugged. "Whatever, a simple dress or gown is fine with me, I don't need anything fancy."

"Oh, but it must be of top quality!' Iteris insisted. "The King and Prince Legolas would want it no other way." Watching Iteris leave, Shantel shook her head. Friends of Legolas sure were considered high rank around here, it seemed. Then she wondered what they were going to make for Gimli to wear. 

"A suit and tie if that existed here," Shantel smiled and started to undress for the bath. Stepping into the fragrant water, Shantel sat back with a sigh and then proceeded to clean herself up. Becoming accustomed to short baths, Shantel stepped out, dried and wrapping a sheet around herself and was getting ready to dress back in her normal clothes when Iteris returned with some garments.

"Finished already?" Iteris asked. "Of course it wouldn't be any other way," Iteris laughed. 

"Lady elf, you're strange," Shantel said, meaning every word. She didn't understand half of what Iteris meant when she spoke. 

"Well I hope that suits you," Iteris handed Shantel the clothes and paused at the door when leaving. "Otherwise they'll have to find another waiting elf for the Lady of Legolas." 

"What!" Shantel gasped, but Iteris was already gone. "Wait a second!" Dropping the clothes Shantel ran to the door and peeked out, holding the sheet firmly against her. Iteris was gone but there was another elf passing by.

"Do you know where Legolas is?" Shantel asked. "I have to speak with him." The elf merely pointed and Shantel all but sprinted down the hall whilst looking for his room. A few steps down Shantel cursed herself for leaving her room wearing just the sheet, and was getting ready to turn around when she heard the voice of King Thranduil and Tuthinel. Seeing no where to hide in the hall she was in, Shantel jumped into the closest door and leaned against it, closing her eyes in relief.

"Shantel, what are you doing?" Opening her eyes, Shantel gasped seeing that she was in Legolas's room.

"Of all the luck," Shantel shook her head and then felt some one knocking on the door behind her.

"Legolas, may we enter?" King Thranduil asked.

"Normally he enters," Legolas shook his head. "Shantel, get dressed," Legolas pointed to some of his clothes that were on the bed and then called to his father. "Just a moment."

"I can't believe you just said that," Shantel looked at him and then ran over, grabbing Legolas clothes. While Legolas slipped out the door Shantel dressed and sat on the bed. She figured out what they were thinking, but why? That was what she couldn't figure out.

"Shantel, you can come out," Legolas called from the door. Sighing, she figured they would just have to explain it the first chance they got and that would be that. In the hall, she found the King and Tuthinel with amused looks on their faces. Biting her lip, she couldn't stop the blush that rose on her cheeks from what she assumed they were thinking.

"We'll leave you to your business," Tuthinel said, gesturing for his father to follow. "See you at dinner brother?"

"Yes," Legolas nodded and turned to Shantel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"They think that you and I are…"

"There you two are!" Gimli interrupted them as he came down the hall. Dang Gimli and his timing, Shantel thought. "I was getting restless and thought you might show us around, Legolas."

"Sure," Legolas said then looked at Shantel. "As stunning as you look in my clothes, which are a bit too long on you, it might be best if you have your own clothes on. I don't want my father to get any wrong ideas."

"You don't get it do you?" Shantel shook her head. "Fine, I'll change but anything that happens later, and you'll see what I mean, I'll let you deal with it!" Shantel ran back to her room, leaving the confused elf and dwarf standing in the hall.

"What in the world did she mean?" Legolas wondered.

"Who knows?" Gimli shrugged. "You seem to understand her better than I do at times."

Back in her room, Shantel closed the door and picked up the clothes from the floor. A dress, of course always a dress. Slipping it on, Shantel did notice that the borders were trimmed much like Legolas clothes, with silver leaves and vines. Maybe he'll get a clue if he sees this, Shantel thought to herself. Leaving the room, she found the two waiting in the main hall they passed when they first entered. Legolas eyes widened seeing what Shantel was wearing and she smiled.

"Got a clue?" Shantel asked.

"What?" Legolas only shook his head. 

"They thing that you want to marry me," Shantel stated simply. As full realization came unto Legolas's face Shantel crossed her arms and waited for him to say something.

"And my father and brother saw you exit my room," Legolas sighed. "Normally that would mean nothing but if he's already thinking that we're…" Legolas paused and turned as Shantel did to look at Gimli, who had started chuckling quietly before deeper laughter emerged.

"Find this funny?" Shantel asked in an annoyed tone.

"Aye," Gimli choked out. "This is some of the best entertainment that I have had in years." Shantel stuck her tongue out at him while Legolas simply shook his head.

"Well, we'll just have to tell them that what they are thinking is not true," Legolas said. 

"This ought to be an interesting dinner," Shantel sighed. "But I agree with Gimli, let's get out of here for a bit."

"Follow me," Legolas said and turned to walk out. Gimli was still chuckling, so Shantel walked right behind him, purposely stepping on his heels every now and then.

"Whoops! Flat tire!" Shantel quipped. 

"Stop it woman!" Gimli stopped his laughing and started to try and get away from Shantel. She kept right behind him, making the dwarf growl.

"Oops! There's another one" Shantel laughed. Legolas was just about to tell them both to stop as they reached out side when he saw Gimli turn out of the corner of his eye and try to tackle Shantel.

"That's enough, come here!" Gimli jumped at her.

"Missed me, missed me!" Shantel taunted, jumping backwards.

"Damn it elf! Help me!" Gimli pleaded.

"Hey no fair, two against one!" Shantel pouted as Legolas turned as in to assist the dwarf.

"Sure it's fair," Legolas replied. Shantel was watching him the most since he had the best reflexes. "Two males against one female is always fair!"

"Is not!" Shantel called back, and then realized her mistake. That was the opportunity Legolas needed to catch Shantel as he tackled her down into the grass. Gimli ran over and grabbed her hands, holding them above her head as Legolas started to tickle Shantel.

"No! No! No! No fair!" Shantel protested in the midst of her laughter. Legolas ceased the tickling after a few seconds and allowed Shantel to rise. Smiles still graced both of their faces.

"I'm so going to get you two," Shantel threatened. Legolas waved her off nonchalantly and continued to lead them around the wood, pointing out places he played in his childhood, his favorite trees, and remembered the friends he had who had long since departed across the sea.

"I still long for it myself," Legolas whispered, stopping for a moment. His eyes closed regretfully, "Galadriel warned me, but I did not take heed of her advice."

"What were you suppose to do?" Shantel declared, stepping up beside him, "Tell Aragon and everyone, 'Oh! Not going there! I'll walk all alone!' Riiiiight."

"True," Legolas smiled a little. "But it still does not make it any easier."

"Your home is indeed very beautiful," Gimli mentioned out loud. "This only makes me more eager to show you the Lonely Mountain."

"That is one place I think will be great to see," Shantel nodded. "I'm loving it here, but I can't wait to see the Lonely Mountain and the Shire. Those are the two places I really want to see."

"And you will," Legolas said. "Perhaps we will see the jumi again."

"I think that's something I will wait on," Gimli shook his head. "I know they already had a great distrust of dwarves, and I didn't help them on that account."

"It was an accident," Shantel said. "But you should know better than to walk into a girl's room." Gimli only blushed and found the nearby tree real interesting. Quietly exploring, small jests were passed around until it came close to time for dinner. At that moment Legolas ushered both of them back inside to save a few minutes for them to get ready.

"So, are you going to tell them at dinner?" Shantel asked as they walked to the dinning hall together.

"Yes, at the first chance I have," Legolas said. "Which-with my father-can be very difficult at times." Once the three walked into the dinning room, all talk stopped and everyone stared.

"This is creepy," Shantel whispered. "Hi ya'll what's happening?" She shouted at the elves. Talking started back up in a rush, all curious whispers.

"Well, now it is no longer quiet," Legolas said with a grin. Going over to the table where King Thranduil was gesturing them to sit at, he started with casual talk, asking Shantel of how she came to know Legolas.

"I met him in Rivendell," Shantel explained. "It was shortly before the council and I ended up becoming part of the fellow ship."

"So you traveled with them through all the dangers?" Thranduil asked. "Humans usually do not usually let their own travel into such dangers, especially one's sister."

"We're not blood related," Shantel said. "I'm trying to get back home, it just that we can't seem to find a way for me to get back. Aragorn and everyone have all become good friends, he welcomes me as he would a sister to his place if I ever need a place to stay."

"Well, he will not have to worry about that for too much longer," Thranduil said. "The elf maiden I had in mind for Legolas was a childhood friend, but I know I can not detour him from his desires."

"Father, let me explain…" Legolas started.

"No need," Thranduil interrupted him. "You are as stubborn as your mother and I know that I can not change your mind."

"It's not changing his mind you need to worry about," Shantel said. "Legolas and I are…"

"Going to do as youngsters wish, I understand," Thranduil waved them off. "Now do not try to tell me otherwise, Tuthinel saw you put the ring on her finger and sent a messenger to me right away." Shantel and Legolas turned to Tuthinel and gave him a look that said 'you did what?' He simply shrugged with a smile. No matter how the two tried, Thranduil didn't let them finish a sentence about them not wanting to marry each other. Gimli even started to try but ended with the same result. Towards the end of dinner, Shantel stood up.

"I think I have eaten enough," Shantel said, her face pale.

"Do you need help back to your room?" Legolas and Gimli stood up, concerned. 

"No, I want to be alone," Shantel whispered. "I'll yak if I stay here any longer." 

"What does that mean?" Thranduil asked.

"I'll explain later," Legolas said.

"We know what she means," Gimli said standing up. "She's used that and other strange words around us. Lass I'm walking with you anyway, we don't need you to pass out in the hall."

"I'm coming too," Legolas stood up. Taking position on both sides of Shantel, they walked her out of the dining room and down the hall.

"Are you really going to be sick?" Gimli asked.

"If I stayed any longer I would have," Shantel shook her head. "No offense Legolas, but I don't want to marry you. I know you too well, it's too gross."

"We are not getting married," Legolas reassured her, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "One way or another we'll tell him."

"I hope so, or your father is going to find the meaning of yak first hand at dinner one day," Shantel laughed lightly.

"I'd encourage you not to do that," Gimli said. "We don't want them thinking you're pregnant." Shantel stopped and closed her eyes, wavering a bit. 

"Time for you to get to bed," Legolas steadied her. Shantel nodded and let the two lead her to her room.


	4. 4

Alrighty! Well obviously i didn't get this done before the new year ::blushes:: so sorry. I got hit with the worst case of writers block. But i think i'll be able to finish this up now. Mega ton thanks to my beta reader Mabby. Her patience is outstanding and her quick response to beting this while on vacation was wonderful!

To all my reviewers, i'm sorry to make you wait so long, there will be one more chapter after this, then Shantel's story will be done.

* * *

Time at Mirkwood seemed to pass too quickly once things were cleared up. Shantel had a great time learning the ins and outs of Thranduil's palace which led to the practical jokes on, Legolas and Gimli. Though when she almost pranked Thranduil himself, Legolas figured it was time for them to go, quickly! 

"Shantel! What are you doing?" Legolas wondered in a loud whisper as she tip-toed past. She concealed something in her hands.

"A present for your father." She flashed him one of her mischievous grins and sauntered on.

"No, no, what are you hiding?" Legolas reached out and seized her arm..Shantel was forced to stop in fear of dropping her package.

"It's a surprise for you father," Shantel repeated innocently. "Let go before I drop it, Legolas."

"Hmm." Legolas grabbed for the package but missed as Shantel twisted in his grasp.

"No, you won't like it," Shantel pleaded. "Let go!"

"What's this?" Gimli had suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He grabbed the package as Shantel was focused on the elf.

"Ack! Gimli!" Shantel jumped towards Gimli only to be seized around the waist by Legolas.

"Well, who was this for, lass?" Gimli asked while pulling a long, slimy leaf from the basket.

"Decorations," Shantel replied, turning on the puppy eyes.

"I think it's time to go, Shantel is getting restless," Legolas said, flipping her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what am I? A sack of flour?" Shantel wriggled in an attempt to escape her confines. "Gimli please dispose of those."

"Sure, ask the dwarf," Gimli muttered as Legolas walked away. "The dwarf isn't doing anything important." After a quick breakfast, the three bid farewell and were on their way, heading off towards the Lonely Mountain.

"Heaven would know I've seen enough of Mt Doom, but this, the Lonely Mountain, wow!" The trip was only a week and a few days. There were times when Shantel would seem so upbeat on top of the world. Other times, she wouldn't talk, and the guys would have a hard time trying to find out what was wrong. A day away, Legolas and Gimli sat talking when Shantel fell asleep.

"I fear for her Gimli," Legolas confided. "If Shantel does not start talking, there may be no hope for her."

"What was the word she used?" Gimli asked. "People who are, very upset, they're despet, depret…"

"Depressed?" Legolas offered.

"Right!" Gimli nodded. "That's it! Bad things would happen if they didn't recover."

"Which I fear may be in Shantel's future if things don't change," Legolas sighed.

"So you have a way to contact the.." Gimli paused.

"Who?"

"The jeweled creatures," Gimli stated, not wanted to say their names.

"The jumi? No I don't," Legolas shook his head. "That may be something Gandalf could do, but he isn't here."

"Course, you don't have a wizard when you need one," Gimli gruffed. Both looked over to Shantel who was tossing and turning, as if plagued by a horrible nightmare.

"Maybe we should postpone our trip to the Lonely Mountain, and head for the Shire," Legolas said. "Gandalf may be there, with Frodo."

"If not, his two friends, Pippin and Merry should help cheer her up," Gimli said.

"I would hope so," Legolas got up. "Why do you think the jumi could help her?"

"Well I figured she may want to go back home, to her family," Gimli shrugged. "If that is the problem, I remember one, the conceited one…"

"Lavitz."

"That's it!" He was talking about using magic to get to places faster," Gimli said. "Maybe he could help her get home. To her family."

"Not a bad idea, for a dwarf," Legolas smiled at his friend.

"Oh, I must have sunk low, getting compliments from an elf," Gimli grinned as he said this before going to sleep. As morning came, the sun's rays is what woke Shantel first. Then Gimli's snoring prevented her from going back to sleep.

"Figures," Shantel muttered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning to you sleepy head," Legolas greeted, seeing that Shantel was awake.

"Umf," Shantel grunted in reply.

"There's a change of plans," Legolas said. "We'll be visiting the Shire first. It may do you some good to see Frodo and his friends." Shantel's eyes lit up hearing this, but her glum expression didn't change.

"We was also thinking, lass," Gimli joined in waking up himself. "That if Gandalf was there, we would see about sending you home to your family." Slowly, Shantel's eyes drifted over to Gimli, then to Legolas.

"You guys are my family," Shantel said softly. "You two, the hobbits, Aragorn, and Arwen, and even Gandalf."

"We do not like seeing you so sad," Legolas said.

"Am I sad?" Shantel questioned. "I don't mean to be, I just feel like some-one is missing. I feel empty."

"You miss Scott?" Legolas asked. Shantel nodded and wiped a few stray tears.

"But I don't know what I'm going to do," Shantel said. "If I leave, I'm going to miss all of you, but if I stay, this emptiness is going to swallow me up some-day."

"If you do leave lass," Gimli got up and put a hand on Shantel's shoulder. "We'll always be with ya, right in yer heart and in ours."

"Listen, he's smart for a dwarf," Legolas said. "But if there's a way home, may chance we'll be able to find a way for you."

"You guys are the bestest friends anyone could have," Shantel hugged them both, finally bearing a real smile since leaving Mirkwood. "But if we're a family boy ain't we the funniest looking bunch.

"Oh and one more thing," Shantel said to the two. "This close to the Lonely Mountain, there is no way I'm going to turn back with-out seeing it!"

"Very well," Legolas said. "Let us go then." Traveling a little faster, and with Shantel in better spirit's then before, they could see the mountain just before dusk.

"There it is," Shantel paused, looking at it. "It's wonderful! A Kodak moment!"

"A what?" Gimli and Legolas looked at her.

"Sorry never-mind, just be cool to take a picture, is all," Shantel said. "Should we keep going or camp?"

"Camp, we'll continue in the morning." Legolas said.

Even before the sun was up, Shantel was shaking Gimli awake as Legolas packed their things away. As he swatted her away, Shantel grabbed one of their water skins and spilled it over the dwarf.

"Agh!" Gimli sat up sputtering. "That's it woman! I'm up already!"

"Well, you needed a bath," Shantel smiled and dodged the empty water skin thrown her way. "Can we go!? Can we go!? Can we go!?"

"Yes, as soon as we eat," Legolas chuckled. It was good to see her spirit back, even though it meant that they would be loosing her soon. Passing the village on the river, the group climbed up the Lonely Mountain. Dwarves greeted Gimli but gave some questioning looks to his guests, a human and elf. The top, where the entrance to the great hall stood, was magnificent. Huge pillars, were built into the stone, with stairs that led up to the entrance. Inside, greetings were shouted out. Gimli's rumors of his return spread fast.

"I will make a quick meeting with my family but this is a short visit," Gimli said. "I'm giving my friends a tour, before Shantel leaves for her home."

It took a few minutes, but Gimli was finally able to visit his family in peace and introduce his friends, before his Father Gloin, and then took them all on a tour of the mountain. When Shantel met Gloin, even though she has seen him before, she surprised the old dwarf with a hug.

"Sorry can't help myself," Shantel said. "But the trip you made with Bilbo, I love that story."

"Ah, the burglar," Gloin nodded, smiling in remembrance. "He will always be welcome in our halls. Come let me show you around." They stayed for two nights, sharing tales between both of their adventures and recalling happy moments they had with their friends. All too soon though they seemed to be leaving, heading for the Shire.


End file.
